Skel-Monsta
Baron von Blubba (Japanese: 'すかるもんすた 'Skel-Monsta) is an enemy who appears every time you take too long to complete a level. In most games, he is invincible. He resembles a skeletal Beluga. In Rainbow Islands, Baron von Blubba is revealed to be the Boss of Dark Shadow, the one who was behind the events of Bubble Bobble. After being defeated in that game, he split into the three Skull Brothers, who are the villains in Bubble Bobble Part 2. Despite this, the Baron, or at least an apparition of him, still appears in that game. Abilities Baron von Blubba has been shown to posses several ghostly powers, including teleportation and moving through walls. He has also been shown to transform into multiple forms, such as the Boss of Dark Shadow and Sorcerer von Blubba. Von Blubba can seemingly duplicate himself, as two of him can appear if two players are present. He also seems to power up other monsters, as they turn angry when he appears. Appearances ''Bubble Bobble Baron von Blubba appears in ''Bubble Bobble as an invincible enemy. If Bub and Bob take too long to complete a level, he appears and pursues them. If there are two players, two Barons appear to chase Bub and Bob. ''Rainbow Islands Baron von Blubba is revealed to be the true form of the main antagonist of ''Rainbow Islands, the Boss of Dark Shadow, and the antagonist behind the events of Bubble Bobble. Apparitions of the Baron are also shot by Belugas in the last world. ''Parasol Stars While the Baron himself does not appear in ''Parasol Stars, his Boss of Dark Shadow form appeared as the boss of the Rainbow World level. One of the Skull Brothers also appears, and acts like von Blubba does in Bubble Bobble. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2 The Skull Brothers, who are the pieces of von Blubba's soul which split after being destroyed in ''Rainbow Islands, appear as the main villains in Bubble Bobble Part 2. An apparition of the Baron also appears to chase Bub and Bob if they take too long to complete the level. In the manual for Bubble Bobble Part 2, he is known as Sawbones. ''Bubble Bobble Junior In ''Bubble Bobble Junior, Baron von Blubba appears as the final boss, in a form called Sorcerer von Blubba '''(''Japanese: ''グレートすかる '''Great Skel). He also appears once again as an invincible enemy. ''Bubble Symphony Baron von Blubba appears again as an invincible enemy in ''Bubble Symphony, inside the Storybook World. He appears to be working with Hyper Drunk. ''Bust-A-Move Baron von Blubba is the final opponent faced in the Vs. Mode in the SNES version of ''Bust-A-Move. ''Bubble Memories Baron von Blubba appears in ''Bubble Memories as an invincible enemy. The Super Dark Great Dragon's true form is also revealed to be a Mechanical version of the Baron. ''Pop'n Pop Baron von Blubba appears as Dreg's helper in ''Pop'n Pop. The Mechanical Baron from Bubble Memories, along with the Super Great Dark Dragon, also appears as the final boss. ''Bubble Bobble: Old & New The Baron appears yet again in ''Bubble Bobble Old & New, however he looks quite different this time. He resembles a whale more closely, and looks much more skeletal. ''Puzzle Bobble DS Baron von Blubba is an unlockable character in ''Puzzle Bobble DS. In this appearance, he looks less skeletal and more like a regular Beluga. He is unlocked by clearing all levels in Classic Mode. ''Bubble Bobble Revolution The Baron appears as an enemy in the last two worlds. He can be defeated like other enemies. Rainbow Islands Revolution Baron von Blubba once again appears as the true form of the Boss of Dark Shadow. The Baron also appears as an invincible enemy that appears when the timer runs out in this game, replacing the rising water from the original ''Rainbow Islands. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe While the Baron does not appear in the game himself, lanterns shaped like him appear on the sides of the screen. Bubble Bobble Double Shot ''.]]Baron von Blubba appears as an invincible enemy in ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot yet again, and also as a boss. A giant version of him chases Bub, Bob and Bubu throughout the level, and the trio must flip switches with their corresponding color on it to escape him. After reaching the Chack'n Heart at the bottom, they can hit Baron von Blubba to defeat him. Bubble Bobble Plus! Baron von Blubba appears acting the same as he does in Bubble Bobble, but also appears in the DLC Expert 1 level pack as a boss. He chases Bub, Bob, Peb and Pab across the level, and can shoot multiple bolts of lightning out of his mouth. The four are given a Water Potion to use to defeat him. Gallery Baron von blubba arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Giant Baron von Blubba.png|''Rainbow Islands'' Baron von Blubba BBP2.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Baron von Blubba BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Baron von Blubba BS Big.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bambaronvonblubbawin.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bambaronvonblubba.png|''Bust-A-Move'' BM BaronVonBlubba.png|''Bubble Memories'' PopnPopBaronVonBlubba.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Baron von Blubba BBR.png|''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Giant Baron von Blubba RIR.png|''Rainbow Islands Revolution'' Baron von Blubba BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Giant Baron von Blubba BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Bubble-bobble-wii-027.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!''